


Greedy Shadows

by areallytirednerd



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallytirednerd/pseuds/areallytirednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re perfect.” I was surrounded by darkness. Pitch black with only the sensations of touch and hearing with me. “I almost can’t wait.” There didn’t seem to be any negative meaning behind those words, they seemed joyous in fact, but I was overwhelmed with dread. “It won’t be long…” A hand stroked my arm, “before you become mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dreams of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Forgotten.

Reader’s POV

“You’re perfect.” I was surrounded by darkness. Pitch black with only the sensations of touch and hearing with me. “I almost can’t wait.” There didn’t seem to be any negative meaning behind those words, they seemed joyous in fact, but I was overwhelmed with dread. “It won’t be long…” A hand stroked my arm, “before you become mine.” I wanted to recoil from the touch, it was cold and had unnerving intent behind it. An airy laugh filled the space as I struggled futilely. 

“Calm yourself! We’ll see each other soon enough…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My eyes shot open revealing the ceiling above me. It was dark and only static filled my ears. I struggled for breath as I looked around the room, my room.

“A dream…” A nightmare, “it was just a dream.” I took in a shaky breathe in an attempt to calm myself. Looking over to the alarm clock that flashed the time, 1:37 A.M., in red I sighed. Another night of bad dreams and almost no sleep. I sat up, the cool air chilling my arms that were no longer covered by the blanket. 

This had been going on for almost a year now. Dreams of a beautiful voice and cold touches, the unknown figure speaking excitedly about a day I wish never comes. I know some would tell me to ignore the dreams, that they mean nothing, but you can’t have almost the exact same dream for a year and it not mean anything. 

Even though nothing bad happens, even though the unknown being just pets and talks to me… I can’t help but be absolutely terrified. Every part of me is screaming that I’m in danger, that I did not want to meet this person. I haven’t had a decent night of sleep since they started and I’m so guarded during my waking hours…

Maybe I should get help… No. This isn’t their area of expertise.


	2. Chapter One:The Start of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re firstname lastname right?”

Reader’s POV

I’ve been laying here for hours, not moving and not thinking. My eyes have been glued to the ceiling for so long I’ve pretty sure I’ve got every detail of it memorized. The room was cool enough that my blanket provided a comfortable warmth. It was peaceful and I glared at the alarm clock as it blared its announcement that I needed to get up.

My movements were sluggish and if I was myself I would be panicking about how long it was taking me to get ready. I felt weighed down today though and every movement seemed to take most of my energy. It was somewhat like being stuck in slow motion, but the rest of the world continued on at its regular speed. Already I could hear the boys getting ready and usually I’d already be downstairs making breakfast by then.

My brothers didn’t seem to really get the concept of quiet, causing it to be foreign to my mother and I. The twins were competing for their bathroom, my oldest was debating with the second oldest, and the two youngest were fighting mom on getting ready. The noise was comforting… It told me that everything was fine and I’m safe. Silence terrified me.

Finally I finished getting ready and headed downstairs. I could finally hear the details of my brothers’ debate about some TV show. Something to do with ghosts and whether the show was bullshit or not. Not that it was the ghost part that was making them discuss this, our family knew ghosts existed, but more about the guy it was centered on. They both paused as they saw me head for the kitchen, no doubt worried about my state.

“You alright, firstname?” It didn’t register which one spoke and it didn’t really matter my answer would be the same either way.

“Yeah.” They both frowned as I expected them too. Everyone knew that I was not alright, even the little ones who had been told nothing of my nightmares. I hated worrying them but nothing could be done. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

Several replies were shouted at me as the other boys had come downstairs at just the right time. The youngest pulled on my skirt and stared up at me with puppy eyes in an attempt to convince me to go with his choice.

“You know I’m immune, Ayumu.” He pouted before following me into the kitchen. Ayumu always insisted on helping me cook which was fine with me, he was the only other one in the house who didn’t burn toast. I gathered the supplies and gave the boy his task for the day. The face he pulls when concentrating is adorable.

The twins came in to grab the plates and silverware so that they could set the table. My oldest brother following in after them so that he could start brewing coffee for mom and himself. Speaking of my mother, I could hear her in the living room joking with one of the boys. The smell of breakfast cooking and the never ceasing noise of my brothers was soothing. It was home and home was safe. Once food was done it was quickly given to the ravenous boys who managed to speak around the mouthfuls.

“How many times do I have to tell you boys! Don’t talk with your mouths full.” A chorus of ‘Yes, mom’ was given in reply and the boys began to talk in between bites. I would laugh if I wasn’t busy shoveling food myself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School was another place that felt safe. Not that I necessarily enjoyed being forced into a building with so many other people and forced to learn things that don’t interest me. But it was full of people, it was full of noise. Noise had always been familiar and ever sense the nightmares silence had become threatening. 

The classroom already had its little groups chatting in their designated spaces. I don’t know what the individual topics were as they just blurred together into a hum. No one paid attention to me as I made my way through and sat in my seat. They never have, the only person who's ever taken notice of me was my childhood friend and they moved a few years back. I wouldn’t say I was invisible to them just that I faded into the background for them just as most of them fade into the background for me. 

The ones who didn’t fade pulsed with, for lack of a better word, power. This power refused to be ignored no matter how small it was. It ranged from the rippling of those who could sense but not see to the suffocating waves of those who could fight. And this room seemed to have the full spectrum. It was almost overwhelming.

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher’s entrance. The class slowly settled down and the lesson began.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Rukia Kuchiki is suspicious of someone she tends to keep a very close eye on them. I believe that she thinks she subtle about it but the constant feeling of eyes on you and then catching her staring at you is very obvious. Though I guess me not saying anything about it makes it seem like I’m oblivious.

I am not the first to catch her attention and will definitely not be the last. As stated before our classroom seems to be a magnet for the strange. It’s surprising that she took notice of me though. Blending into the background wasn’t entirely something that happened on it’s own, I was actively reigning in my presence. But shinigami of her caliber tended to be observant about these things. 

Now Rukia has never actually spoken to the people she keeps an eye on, usually, she decides they are not a threat or advantage and moves on. I have held her interest for the longest but I hadn’t thought anything of it until today. It was time for lunch and I saw her get up and walk towards me. Her friends did nothing more than raise eyebrows or look confused before heading most likely to their usual spot on the roof for lunch. Getting out my own lunch I pretended I didn’t notice her walking towards me, the only other person in the room now.

“Do you mind if I join you for lunch?” I looked up and attempted to appear as if I had just been in my own world before being startled out of it.

“Uh no. Not at all.” She grinned and sat down before opening her own lunch.

“You’re firstname lastname right?”


	3. Chapter Two: Well Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!

Reader’s POV

“Yeah… Rukia Kuchiki?” She nodded.

“Does anyone else eat in here?”

“Only when the weather isn’t great. Even then there's not many.” I could tell she was trying to have a conversation or at least an interrogation disguised as conversation. My words are fast and hold the feeling that that's all I’m going to say, though; as it often is when I’m talking to people I’m unfamiliar with. This didn’t seem to deter her, though.

“So you sit in here alone? That seems…” The sentence isn’t finished but the word lonely is heard all the same.

“It’s not too bad. My thoughts are good enough to occupy me.” She frowned at my answer. Another sentence was on the tip of her tongue just before she closed her mouth again.

“Well miss Kuchiki, what made you decided to join me for lunch?” For just a moment her eyes search mine, I’m not sure for what exactly.

“Rukia is fine.” I ‘hmm’ in response. “I decided I wanted another friend.” The answer surprised me. I’m not really sure why it’s not like she can just say ‘I wanted to investigate you’. Well, she could but that wouldn’t be subtle. 

“A friend huh?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of lunch had been filled with questions. Rukia acted as if she was genuinely interested in being my friend and asked things one would only ask if they wanted to get to know someone better. It was unsettling. I had expected her to be hinting at my spiritual presence, monsters, or shinigami. But it was about if I had any siblings, how many, my favorite color, food, and ect. How she would gain anything out of these questions was unclear to me.

Finally the barrage ended when lunch did. Her friends and the rest of the class entered the room. It was easy to see that Rukia was being asked about her actions and whatever she had answered was not good enough for some of them. A few even looked my way, the intensity in their gazes made it seem as if they were trying to scan my very soul.

I pretended to ignore this all though and only shifted my gaze from my desk when the teacher entered. Though I had been able to focus on her before, having the eyes of not only Rukia but her entire group on me made it impossible now. Her words went through one ear and out the other as she instructed. 

My thumb and pointer finger rubbed a small bit of the fabric of my shirt. A nervous tic I had developed due to anxiety and the need to always have my hands occupied. I could only hope that none of them noticed such subtle sign. I would have to deal with this for the rest of the school day and there was still so much time to go. And time wanted to inch along slowly.

Eventually to the stares lessened. The ones with little power had stopped staring long ago, keeping their attentions towards the teacher. Orihime and the big guy, Chad I believe, had looked for a while before they did the same. Rukia and the one with glasses no longer starred but they often glanced my way. Ichigo Kurosaki, a delinquent if you believed what many said, full on glared though and didn’t seem to be tiring of it anytime soon. He was further up in the classroom and also on the other side. This was somewhat the same for the others but he was much more obvious with his body turned around towards me.

I hoped the teacher would say something to him and make him no longer focus on me. But this behavior seemed no stranger to her than anything else he did. She had only raised an eyebrow at him before sending me a look full of pity. I have no clue what Rukia told him but it seems to have made him very unhappy with me.

Or maybe that was just his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School was over and I could rush home. And believe me, I was almost running. None of the previous events of today boded well for me and I hoped to not face the disappearing act of the school. Luck was definitely not on my side though as I smacked into a wall of a person. 

“I’m sorry. Wasn’t paying attention.” I look up at Chad. How does anyone get this tall?

“Are you alright?” Just like that, he had dismissed my apology and seemed only to be concerned for my well-being.

“Um… I’m fine, thanks for asking…” A small smile formed at my response and gave me a thumbs up. I stared at him for a few seconds before returning the gesture.

“Hey, Chad!” I looked behind to see the ones with power walking towards us, Ichigo being the one that had yelled.

“Excuse me, I need to get going.” Moving around Chad, I continued to hurry along my way. Only when I made it outside of the building did I allow myself to breathe.

I then let out that breath in a startled gasp as a hand grasped my shoulder. The hand quickly let go at the noise and I turned to see a slightly panicked Rukia.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just… I just wanted to see what your plans were tomorrow.”


	4. Quick Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been in a rut, schools started, ect., ect. Hopefully, next chapter things will start to pick up a little.

Reader’s POV

“My… My plans?...” Rukia raised an eyebrow at my words. No doubt due to the confusion I betrayed in them. No one asks me about my plans, no one talks to me. All except my childhood friend ignored me and that was completely fine with me. Not that I minded if someone interacted with me but this was Rukia Kuchiki. A shinigami. They were a common sign of danger and ‘stay the hell away from where they’re at’ for me. Not only that, but she also had a group of friends that couldn’t stay out of trouble. 

“Yes… Your plans… For tomorrow.” I should probably be a bit insulted by the slow pace she had just used but I was too far into panic mode. What I should do is run away and refuse to talk to her and her friends even if Ichigo pointed the giant ass sword he lugs around at my throat. Yes, that is what I should do, but that didn’t happen.

“Uh… I don’t have any for tomorrow. Why, Kuchiki?” This is the opposite of what I’ve been trying to do ever since the day I realized a shinigami was in my classroom and Ichigo had a lot more power. Curse my inability to outright refuse something.

“I told you, call me Rukia.” Another ‘hmm’ from me was given in response. “Would you like to hang out with me and my friends?” I didn’t realize they ever met outside of school or life-threatening situations. I think I saw Chad and Ichigo run around together a few times before Ichigo leveled up, but after that, they became so busy fighting that is was kinda all they did. You know, despite my best tries at avoiding them I manage to find myself way too close to their battles for my comfort. And this happens often enough that I think I can assume they don’t really do much else. 

Even though I kinda want to know what they do outside of fighting and school I’m going to have to say no. “Sure.” Too bad I’m unable to say no to that really cute smile Rukia has. Kinda sad that that's all it takes but I’m a sucker for cute people. All she has to do is give me puppy eyes and I’ll probably give her my life story. 

Her eyes widened and the girl lit up, I swear I was momentarily blinded. “Great! I’ll grab you sometime around lunch.” And just like that, she was gone.

“But you don’t know where I live…” I knew she was gone, but I felt the need to utter those words. My eyes narrowed after a moment, though. “You know where I live.” I wasn’t sure whether to be angry or afraid. Maybe I could do both because these people had been stalking me without me noticing. Nothing that could done about it other than asking Mom if Dad knew about any ways to keep the unwanted out of your house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mom had no idea if he did and neither did my older brothers. They suggested I look in his office with a bit of hesitance… That’s a place none of us really enter. The last time someone looked around that room was Mom and she had had a breakdown. It flooded all of us with too many memories. Despite the fact that his death had happened years ago… It was still a pretty raw thing for us.

The need to protect my family was stronger than my need to avoid confronting my grief. And so I turned the knob and opened the door. The smell of dust and somewhat stale air hit me. I stood in the doorway just looking at the papers and books still scattered all over. I remember trying to help organize this but there wasn’t enough places to put everything. That and Dad kept tickling me to get the serious look off my face. I took a deep breath and stepped in, the memories already making me tear up. 

My father worked from home due to his ‘full-time hobby’ and while this room was more for his research of the ‘supernatural’, paperwork had been done in here. Meaning I would not only have to scour through all this, I would also have to a least sort everything into two different groups. I rubbed at the tears starting to build up as I sat in the worn but comfortable office chair. 

In all honesty, I didn’t expect the monster hunters to burst in my house and then tear it down. This was more of a way to give the household a 10-minute head start when the trouble that followed them noticed I did more than exchange greetings with any of them.

Papers filled with so many words stretched before me. Research, notes, deals, and memos… I really wish Dad had had more organization skills. 

The first paper I grabbed was a contract of some sort that I almost put in the discard pile. But then I noticed one of the two signatures. The contract has already expired but it was more the name of the other signer rather than the details of the deal. I had only met him few times as a child. 

I had been 6 or 7 when I opened the door to find a man in strange clothes smiling at me. At first, I had been suspicious of him but then Dad greeted him like an old friend and the man had offered me some candy before following Dad into the office. For awhile I had referred to him as the Candy Man due to him always having candy for me. Little me considered him to be one of my best friends.

Every piece of paper in the room had at least one moment attached to it. I had to fight to keep from going too far down memory lane. A fight I was definitely struggling with.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I eventually had two groups in front of me, anything to do with the supernatural and shit that was getting thrown away. Earlier there was a group of kid drawings but Mom had grabbed those up pretty quick. She was most likely going to be them in storage with all our pictures and such. Shit that was getting thrown away took up three trash bags. I put them outside of the office for my brothers to take care of later.

One job outta two done. Unfortunately, the next one would have to wait. It was late, really late. As in technically the next day late.

The house was quiet except for the TV playing some horror movie. Entering the living room I found my two older brothers asleep on the couch and the twins on the floor. For a moment I debated just continuing to my room.

I gently shook the older ones, the both of them blinked their eyes open and stared at me for a few before heading to their room. The twins were a bit harder. One I had to poke at before they got up and the other refused to. We just decided to carry him to their room. Now that that was taken care of I could turn off the lights and TV and go to sleep in my room.

The minute I closed my eyes I was greeted by a beautiful voice and cold touches.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up to the face of Rukia Kuchiki. A fact that had me scrambling back and letting out “The fuck?!”.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to… I got here a few minutes ago and your family said you were asleep but that I could go ahead and try to wake you up.” She looked genuinely sorry for startling me, a thing that seemed to be becoming a regular thing. 

“It’s alright but what are you doing here?” The minute I said this I remembered why. Fuck.

“To hang out. I said I was coming around lunch time.” I looked at my alarm clock, the time 12:15 mocking me.

“Right. Uh sorry. Seems I slept in…” Amusement shone in her eyes as she smiled at me.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs.” I watched her leave and stared at the door when she was gone. 

I only sat there for a few moments before getting up. Didn’t want Rukia coming back to see what the holdup was. My legs were a bit shaky but I was moving a lot faster that yesterday. You’d think I’d be slower to avoid the incoming disaster a little longer.

Like she promised, Rukia was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. And looking very uncomfortable. I tried to find the source of her discomfort, thinking it was Mom or any of my brothers, only to find no one near her.

“I’m ready to go.” At those words the house went dead silent for a few moments. A fact that terrified both Rukia and me. Then there was a sound similar to that of a stampede and my brothers were standing before.

“Go! But you haven’t made lunch yet!”

“What are we going to eat?”

“Who's gonna cook?”

“I’m going to make lunch!” Mom shouted from the kitchen, effectively quieting the boys for a moment.

“NO!” And the chorus of protests started once again, though it was more about how Mom was going to kill them or give them food poisoning.

“I’m just making sandwiches!” A huge sigh of relief left the group and they went back to whatever they had been doing.

I led Rukia out of the house before anything else could happen. She visibly relaxed when I shut the door and I then realized that my loud home itself made her uncomfortable.

“Your family is… Energetic…” I snorted.

“One way to put it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names and Ages of Brothers:  
> -You are 16-  
> Ayumu (6)  
> Takuya (8)  
> Yasu & Aoi (14)  
> Masaru (18)  
> Youta (22)
> 
> Sleeping Arrangments:  
> Mom and you have your own rooms  
> Ayumu and Takuya share a room  
> Yasu and Aoi share a room  
> Masaru and Youta share a room
> 
> Other Information About Home Life:  
> You cook most of the time  
> Mom can't cook to save a life, in fact, she'd probably end a life with her cooking  
> Youta is in college and will move out sometime after graduating. Into anything in the romance genre. Bisexual/romantic  
> Masara is preparing for college and will also move out sometime after graduating. Really into baseball. Asexual and demiromatic  
> Ayumu likes tea parties and playing dress up/pretend. Everyone joins in when he asks  
> Takuya also likes playing dress up/pretend. Likes reading and watching sci-fi  
> Aoi likes old school horror movies and roller derby. Really gay  
> Yasu likes the fantasy genre, especially movies (The Last Unicorn, Labyrinth, The Dark Crystal, that one movie with unicorns, the devil, and glitter everywhere.) Straight  
> Dad died five years ago


	5. Update

I know it's been a while and you are waiting on the next chapter very patiently but it's going to be a little longer. When I created this story originally it didn't have a place in the Bleach timeline, it just kinda floated around. But due to me wanting to include some events I now have to figure out where the events of this story fit in. So right now I'm making a timeline to help me figure this out. The already done chapters won't have much changed to them when I'm done but there will be a few changes. I'm very sorry for the wait and thank you so much for being patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those that enjoyed Forgotten will enjoy this as well even though there are a lot of major changes. Thanks for reading


End file.
